American Beauty
by lisasrider101
Summary: Melinda and Irene must help a former beauty queen crossover. Not knowing that she is responsible for her own death.
1. Chapter 1: Beauty and the ghost

''Mom why are we here again?'' Irene asked Melinda. When they pulled up into Visitors parking for the Grandview Beauty Pageant.

''To support your brothers girlfriend.'' Melinda said.

'' Oh right I forgot.'' Irene said.

''Mom I need to use the bathroom so I am going to go find it.'' Irene said. When they got into the lobby of the hotel.

'' Ok I will waiting for you in the auditorium'' Melinda said.

''Ok I will be back soon.'' Irene said walking into the bathroom.

**''****She killed me…that bitch wanted to win last year so she killed me. I should have seen this coming. I mean why do I even hang around here.'' ** Said a voice that Irene knew it was a ghost.

''Why do you?'' Irene asked staring at a female who looked like she had been stung by one thousand bees.

''**Well I want…..wait you can see me?'' ** The female said.

'' Its I gift I have.'' Irene said from watching her mother say that one thousand times. '' So she killed you who killed you?''

''**You will find out soon.'' ** The female said disappearing.

As Irene walked out into the auditorium Melinda, Jim, and Aiden were waiting for her.

''Mom can I talk to you in private?'' Irene asked Melinda.

''Sure what's up?'' Melinda said when they left the auditorium.

''Ok I know I should be used to it by now …,but I saw a ghost and I think it wants to hurt someone in the pageant. She looked like she was stung by a lot of bees.'' Irene said worried.

''Calm down.'' Melinda said trying to calm her daughter. When she herself was nervous.

'' Now number thirty four Alexandra Smith.'' The announcer said.

''Go Alexandra!'' Aiden yelled as she did her routine.

''What the?'' Alexandra said swatting at a bee who was flying around her. Then one be became a swarm of bees who not only were attacking her ,but was also attacking the audience.

''**I told you I would get my revenge!**'' The ghost said appearing in front of Irene. Then disappearing as the audience rushed out of the build some with be stings some without. Then Alexandra fell off the stage .

''Alex!'' Aiden yelled rushing up to her with Jim following behind him.

''Is she going to be ok?'' Irene yelled to Melinda she couldn't here herself talk over the crowd who was scream to get out of the building.

''I don't know let you dad take care of it ok.'' Melinda said for now let's just get out of here.

''Ok.'' Irene said following her mom out the door ,but looking back to see Alexandra lying on the ground passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ghost Is

**Ok sorry it has been a while since I updated the story I have been busy with school, but I finally got the chance to write Chapter two today so enjoy!**

'' How is she?'' Melinda asked Jim when she and Irene got to Mercy Hospital.

''Fine.'' Jim said looking at his wife and daughter. '' The most important thing is was it a ghost?''

''Yes.'' Melinda said looking at Jim. As much as she hated that question she loved Jim. ''Where's Aiden?''

''In the room with Alex.'' Jim said pointing towards the room.

_''__Room 203.'' _ Melinda thought to herself. _''The same room Irene was in when she was here.'' _Just as she finished her thought Jim opened the door to Alexandra's room. Were Alexandra was sitting inside.

''Hi Melinda… Hi Irene.'' Alexandra said smiling at the two.

''Hi Alexandra How are you feeling?'' Irene asked going to sit on Alexandra's bed.

''Good….. ok better than I was before turns out I am allergic to bees.'' Alexandra said.

''Oh.'' Melinda said. ''Well then its lucky that my husband was able to help you.'' Melinda said referring to Jim.

''Yay you know weird stuff has been happening to me lately.'' Alexandra admitted.

''What kind of weird stuff?'' Melinda and Irene said at the same time.

''Just like I don't know I felt like someone is watching me all the time and that I'm not alone.'' Alexandra said.

'' **Tell her….. tell that bitch I'm here.**'' The female said.

Irene motioned towards the female. ''Mom I need to us the restroom I'll be right back.''

''Ok.'' Melinda said noticing the female standing in the corner. '' Hurry Back.''

''I will.'' Irene said walking away and the female following after her.

When Irene and the female got to the bathroom Irene made sure the coast was clear before talking again.

''What's your name and why do you want to hurt Alexandra?'' Irene asked.

''**My names Katherine Jonas.**'' Katherine said then disappearing when the door opened to reveal Melinda standing behind it.

''Katherine Jonas is the ghosts name.'' Irene said to Melinda.

''Well you know what we have to do now right research and see how this ghost is connected to Alexandra.'' Melinda said. '' Come on lets go home Aiden is talking to Alexandra now.''

''Ok.'' Irene said walking out of the bathroom with Melinda.


	3. Chapter 3: The Search For Katherine

**Sorry it took so long to post up be here it is...**

''Hi my names Melinda Gordon … are you Miss .Jones?'' Melinda asked the next day at work when she was on her lunch break and Irene was off of school. It was a slow day at Same As It New Was so Melinda got on Penthius the search engine she always used when searching for ghosts and looked up Katherine Jones and found out that Katherine had went missing just a few days before the pageant. There was a number to call if any one had any information on where she went there was also a reward if found alive or dead ,but Melinda didn't worry about that. After all she didn't do what Jim had called 'Ghost hunting' for the money and she had never charged ANYONE for the messages she gave on their loved ones behalf.

''Yes… I am Miss. Jones.'' Miss. Jones said. ''Why are you calling ?''

''Call me Melinda.'' Melinda said. ''I just wanted to know a little bit more about you daughter Katherine.'' Melinda added then putting her on speaker. ''Irene flip the sign to closed please.'' Melinda mouthed to her daughter.

''Okay Mom.'' Irene mouthed going over to the open sign and flipping it to close.

Melinda mouthed a thanks to Irene then waited for Miss. Jones to answer.

''You wanna know about my daughter because?'' said.

Melinda covered the speaker so Mrs. Jones couldn't hear.

'' Well looks like some one is in a mood.'' Irene said.

''Irene!'' Melinda said. ''Imagine if you lost me…or I wasn't your mom.''

''Oh.'' Irene said realizing her mistake. ''Sorry.''

Melinda uncovered the speaker. ''Hello?'' She asked into the phone . ''No answer.'' She said to Irene.

''Why would she hang up?'' Irene asked Melinda.

''I don't know.'' Melinda said to her daughter when there was a knock on the door. Melinda walked to the door it was Jim and Aiden.

''Hey Boys.'' Irene said to her dad and her brother jokingly making Melinda laugh a little.

''Hey Girls.'' Aiden said back to his mom and sister.

'' How's Alexandra?'' Melinda asked.

''She's fine.'' Aiden said. ''But she told me something strange.''

''What?'' Melinda said.

''She said that she saw a girl push her off the stage and then again when she blacked out and came to in the hospital.'' Aiden said.

''Katherine.'' Irene said.

''Aiden … you sure she say what she saw?'' Melinda questioned.

''Well I am not sure ,but she seems pretty sure of it.'' Aiden said.

''She was saying that she saw someone in the ambulance when she was in it with us.'' Jim said. ''She kept repeating I see her ….I see her.''

''So does that mean she can see ghosts like we can mom?'' Irene asked.

''Not quite.'' Melinda said to Irene.'' Sometimes people who don't have our gift can see a ghost trying to manifest itself.'' Then Melinda added. ''She might have seen that.''

''True.'' Aiden said looking at his mom when the phone rang.

''I got to take this its Miss. Jones.'' Melinda said picking up the phone and answering it.''Hello?'' She said into the phone.

''Hi this is Melinda Gordon right?'' A voice that didn't sound like Miss. Jones more like a male voice said to Melinda.

''Yes this is Melinda and who am I speaking too?' Melinda asked.

''My names Eric Jones I am Miss. Jones husband.'' Eric said.

''Hi Eric.'' Melinda said.

''Hi….. um I herd from my wife you were asking about my daughter Katherine?'' Eric said.

''I was Eric..'' Melinda said.

''So why?'' Eric said demandingly.


End file.
